Beetle
' '''bbnm,mnvccvbnm,mnbvcvbnbvccvbvcvbnbvcnbvcbvcccvbnbvccvcxcxzzxzxcvcxxcvvcxcvim ugly '''Dev Description:' "The last of the Beetle Clan, he is a heavily armored tank which uses large AOE attacks perfect for knocking back and squashing hordes of smaller bugs like fleas and ants. His thick armor allows him to brush off their attacks even when surrounded by 20-30 at once. Beetle is the tank and crowd control hero of the game. He is large and heavily armored, able to shrug off hordes of lesser bugs as if they were nothing — his lack of speed however can give him lots of problems with the bigger or more powerful bugs who can pierce armor. Offensively he uses a huge stick which is capable of smushing and swatting away entire groups of smaller bugs at once." Description: '''Beetle is the best tanker, and has many high damage abilities. His thick armor allows him to take half the damage of most other heroes, so switch to him when you're about to take heavy damage. Beetle must have high stunning abilities by high rounds or your food stash will get overwhelmed. Upgrading armor partially and buying Shield let you take almost no damage from fleas and maggots, which are frequent throughout the game and can quickly deplete your armor. As the undeniable strongest tank and stunner, Beetle can be a part of almost any party. Skills and Equipment '''Weapon: '''Beetle starts with a simple stick. And to the enemy fleas, that stick is hell! While Beetle swings it slowly, he does have a massive AOE and range, allowing for maximun kills. This makes the Stick the only good weapon for bashing all those ants and fleas when you're just beginning. However, some of the extra heroes also have crowd controlling, so Beetle's not alone. The Stick can become weak fairly quickly. Upgrading it is essential for defending against those early grub rounds. The next upgrade is a Big Stick. This weapon is more powerful in damage and stunning ability. But then, after upgrading to the Wrench, Beetle then becomes the most powerful AOE hero... Flea can put some debate in that, but without the reinforcements, then Beetle is your only good choice for AOE fighting. '''In-game Descriptions: Stick- Damage: Medium. Perfect for swatting large groups of fleas and ants.Upgrade to Big Stick for more damage, a better chance to stun and greater knocking power. Big Stick- Damage: Medium. Don't argue with the Big Stick. Upgrade to Wrench for more damage, a better chance to stun and greater knocking power. Wrench- Damage: Medium-Heavy. Great for fixing things... and bashing bigs into oblivion. Level-Up Skills: 'Beetle, of course, has skills that increase his durability. However, he also has a skill that helps him when he is hit hard. He has Health (increases max by 50 and heals by 100), Armor (increases melee and ranged armor), Regeneration (increases health regen) and Stun (increases chance of stunning an enemy when it is hit). '''Recommended Level-Up Skills: '''Armor and Regeneration really help with staying alive and should be upgraded first if you don't plan on buying any equipment that increases armor or regen. However, Stun one of the most important when there already is another tanker, equipment is bought, or there isn't another hero that can stun. Stunning helps a lot when defending against tons of grubs. It allows you to think while they're still unable to move. Health is last. However, because of its massive healing, it is recommended to upgrade Health when Beetle is currently dying. Abilities '''Adrenaline '''increases Beetle's damage, speed and knockback for a short amount of time. Adrenaline is one of Beetle's most balanced ability and you can get out of many a tight spot. This ability is even better in Coliseum. The speed is extremely useful and the only way to play without losing chunks of health. With Adrenaline, you can retain the stats of Beetle, while having the speed of Bumble Bee. For the cheap cost and short cooldown, this is recommended, esoecially for beginners as it's hard to misuse. '$700, 40 sec cooldown. Shield permanently improves armor as long as it is equipped. It is useful as it doesn't force you to select Armor or Regeneration to survive. If activated, it can also deliver a very powerful stunning attack that can freeze a large cluster of enemies. As one of the most powerful stunning methods in the whole game, Shield is recommended along with Warrior Gauntlet. Not to mention, Shield+Warrior Gauntlet+Collosus+Wrench= an absolute boss! stun for 8 secs, low damage, $600, 40 sec cooldown. Warrior Gauntlet'' ''gives you five seconds of immunity before unleashing a moderatly powerful showckwave that stuns and pushes back large enemies, mostly killing small ones. Warrior Gauntlet can save Beetle from massive armor piercing attacks. The extra stunning and knocking is a unique counterpart making this ability great for beginners. This ability is best known for saving you when you're cornered. The quick recharge is only the cherry on top. It also has the same use of Shield by giving a passive armor boost. If you have the extra money, get Warrior Gauntlet instead. 5 secs of immunity, medium-heavy damage, $800, 60 sec cooldown. Stampede '''is available from the beginning of the game. When activated, Beetle charges in a straight line in whatever direction you chose. It can knock out large lines of enemies by damaging and stunning them. It is one of the most offensive escape abilities. Time is paused and you take no damage while Beetle is charging. Beetle can get that much closer to the base or a quest item without anybody else getting any closer. It also is best to get out of a cornered situation. Stampede is recommended, at least until you unlock the later abilities. '''Medium-heavy damage, $800, 60 sec cooldown. Berzerk '''doubles Beetle's damage when activated, but doubles the amount of damage he receives. It not recommended to use this with normal attacks, as you'll get hit and it will hurt. However, combining it with shockwaves or attacking a stunned enemy will work, as you won't get damaged. Pure grub rounds are also a good reason to have this ability. Grubs and the sorts won't attack you, so you're free to smash the segments out of them. Berzerk also partners well with the hard-to-use-well Boomsticks. '''X2 damage, X2 damage taken, $800, 70 sec cooldown. Repel '''increases Beetle's chance of knocking back and stunning melee enemies when they attack. This is very similar to Ant's skill Static Discharge. Activating the ability allows all melee enemies to never touch Beetle i.e. get knocked back and stunned. You can buy the harder to use Shockwaves, but with a lower price, this is recommended when you got money problems. '''100% knockback and stun, $700, 70 sec cooldown. Regen 'increases Beetle's regeneration of health once activated. With Regeneration fully upgraded, this ability can take Beetle's health from nothing to half in 30 seconds! This ability makes so you don't have to worry about upgrading Beetle's regeneration. However, it is also very good when Beetle already has it upgaded. Make sure you use this imbetween rounds, though. '$800, 100 sec cooldown. Boom Sticks '''can be a very useful ability if used correctly. It is an equip-able weapon that fires many bullets per round. It has the same great AOE as Beetle's normal weapon. Unfortunately, slower speed and taking more damage from melee attacks is a big downside. For taking down grubs, however, it is great as they do no damage to you anyway. However if you already have a great way of taking down grubs, than this ability is useless. Never use this ability for everyday use and taking down big bugs. The massive price is also a ''big ''deterant for most players. '''8 DPS, 8 shots per round, fires every ~3 secs, medium damage, $1500. Squash 'Em is one of the most powerful and important abilities for Beetle. It allows you to do very heavy damage to a single enemy. Squash 'Em is an extremely useful ability as it doesn't have huge caveats like Assassin Bomb does. The only downside is that it can only damage one bug at a time, so be sure to aim it accurately as you don't want to kill a grub right next to a centipede. Squash 'Em is very useful for quickly taking down queen ants, giant spiders, snails, centipedes and any other bugs with high/very high health. Unlocks at 2500 XP, massive damage, '$800, 70 sec cooldown'. Earthquake Jump '''is an extremely powerful stun ability that stuns every enemy on the map for 12 long seconds. It is extremely useful in buying tons of air room and you can kill half of the bugs before they start moving again. If you're having trouble on one particular round and you have just enough money, then Earthquake Jump is exactly what you need. It is useful in the heat of battle when you must find a specific bug and kill it or complete a quest. Without a doubt, one of Beetle's most useful abilities and the one with the best bargain. '''12 sec stun, $800, 100 sec cooldown. Shockwaves for Beetle drastically increases the knockback for each of Beetle's swipes. After Beetle swings, a blast will be sent out that can push back many bugs large distances. Shockwaves won't affect very big bugs, like centipedes and snails, though. Used effectively, Shockwaves can power though hordes of enemies and give you many seconds of time. It is easy to misuse it though, because it's stronger while only increasing the knockback. Shockwaves is very useful, especially at higher rounds. Medium damage, $1000, 100 sec cooldown. Colossus increases Beetle's size as his most powerful ability for $1500 dollars. It passively boosts his damage and knockback slightly when equipped, at the cost of lowering his speed. When activated though, it can more than double his damage and can easily be used to clean out and destroy tons of enemy bugs. Most top players consider Beetle the key to making it to high rounds, and Beetle's most key ability is Colossus. This ability can make Beetle look ultimate combined with Shield, Warrior Gauntlet and Wrench. Recommended Basic Layout: '''Adrenaline, Shield, Stampede, Repel and Earthquake Jump. '''Recommended Advanced Layout: '''Adrenaline (speed for dodging and everything else for whatever. It'll still help), Warrior Gauntlet (requires more money and is harder to use, but this is better than Shield in the end), Berzerk (it actually can really save you in grub rounds. Great to use after Earthquake Jump), Squash 'Em (if you are pro at aiming, then this will save you a lot) and Colossus (the extra damage and knockback helps. Activate it only when you know you need to, though). Strategy I upgrade Beetle's stick to big stick, and purchase Beetle's shield, then warrior gaunlet, then squash 'em, and then finnaly colossus abilities. (I also prefer Bumble Bee over Beetle.) ''If you have another''' stragety for this hero, please add it here. Don't forget to sign your name off.'' my style is to play tank.first isave the cash then put it on to shield then w.gauntlet than colossus and finally,boom stick and sqashem. ps fill in armor first,thenregen then stun I play as bumble bee he is amazing. What you want To do is charge up your attack then destroy your snails and what not. Robot my strategy: upgrade skill 1 armor 2 stun 3 regen 4 hp i get shield first for defence then big stick then w gauntlet then adrenaline then squash em then buy wrench -orangejoebob Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes